1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical sheet and a tiled display device including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoretic display includes a plurality of pairs of field generating electrodes and electro-optical active layers that are interposed therebetween. The LCD includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the OLED display includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer. To display an image, one of the field generating electrodes of a field generating electrode pair is connected to a switching element to receive an electrical signal, and an electro-optical active layer converts the electrical signal to an optical signal.
To manufacture a large display device for an outdoor advertisement, a tiled display in which a plurality of display devices are connected to each other is employed, for example. The large size of the tiled display device is realized by fixing a plurality of display panels having a predetermined size to a mounting frame. However, bezels, which are the borders separating the display panels, can be seen such that the display quality of the tiled display device may be deteriorated.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the display quality of a tiled display device.